Mundos
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: [cap 3 ]Quando um homem perde seu objetivo, quando não há mais motivo a única escolha é buscar algo novo[Crossover Saint Seiya, Yu Yu Hakusho e Sakura Card Captors],[yaoi Lemon] [Casais Milo e Kamus os outros são surpresa]
1. Chapter 1

_**Cap.1 Decisão**_

Santuário grego, o sol começava a mostrar seus primeiros raios, iluminando lentamente as imponentes casas zodiacais e o salão do Grande Mestre. O lugar onde antes terríveis batalhas foram travadas agora apenas é um reduto dos mais poderosos homens na Terra que, a essa hora da manhã, já começavam a levantar.

Kamus levantou satisfeito. Ganhara o dia de folga na Fundação, isso era um grande alívio, apesar de gostar de estar sendo útil para algo além de lutar. Mentalmente, agradeceu a Saga por tê-lo ajudado, assumindo a responsabilidade naquele dia. Agora iria até a oitava casa, Escorpião; seu melhor amigo era o dono da mansão e juntos poderiam treinar, algo que há tempos havia deixado de lado quase completamente.

Vestiu uma calça larga impecavelmente branca e uma camisa de mangas curtas da mesma cor, prendeu os fios, verde-azulados e lisos em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e baixo, os pés ficaram em um par de confortáveis sandálias de tiras de couro cru. A sensação era incrivelmente boa! Nada de terno ou gravatas, nem mesmo sapatos, e, melhor ainda, nada de sócios velhos e caretas! Só uma confortável roupa, a agradável brisa que corria pela manhã, e em vista a melhor parte: a Casa de Escorpião.

Kamus já estava na entrada do templo, sentindo o vento e olhando para baixo.

"Meu Escorpião...". Murmurou sozinho, deixando um pequeno sorriso escapar por entre os lábios.

Quanta falta aquele perfume lhe fazia! Há quanto tempo não via aquelas safiras entorpecentes, não ouvia a voz melodiosa que fazia seu coração pulsar mais rápido. Sim, tinha que admitir que o que sentia não era apenas amizade; um dia foi, mas há muito tempo havia mudado. Notou isso quando morreu pela primeira vez, pelas mãos de seu discípulo querido. Um gostoso sentimento invadia seu coração quando pensava no outro, o coração se alegrava, a alma parecia flutuar, porém sempre se sucedia um sentimento ruim, era a certeza de que ele nunca seria seu; era visto apenas com um amigo, o melhor amigo, é verdade, mas apenas um amigo! Conforme o pensamento seguia o bem-estar retornava ao se lembrar daquele sorriso e do carinho que lhe era devotado.

"Sim, é o suficiente...". Murmurou já na saída da casa do escorpiano.

Entrou sem chamar. Era o único lugar, com exceção à própria casa obviamente, em que conseguia entrar sem cerimônias. Contudo, estranhou o clima do local. Estava quieto demais, como se ali não tivesse viva-alma. Concentrou-se um pouco procurando pelo outro, logo encontrou a ardente cosmo-energia, que agora, estava tranqüila e estagnada no segundo andar.

"Ainda está dormindo, seu preguiçoso?". Perguntou falando baixo, já caminhando para a escadaria que o levaria ao amigo.

Atravessou a sala secundária, que depois da batalhas havia ganhado móveis novos e mais requintados. Mas claro, tudo com a exuberância do dono do local: sofá vermelho, móveis em tom café, adornos modernos contrastando com a simplicidade das paredes... Agora sim aquilo parecia um templo escorpiano!

Subiu rapidamente passando pelo corredor, indo em direção à última porta, abriu-a e parou sem reação alguma!

Ainda segurava a maçaneta. Sentia com se o tempo houvesse parado, quase esqueceu de respirar pela entorpecente cena que seus olhos contemplavam. A única coisa que ouvia era o próprio coração, mais acelerado do que nunca, com se desejasse sair do peito. Olhou percorrendo cada centímetro da bela visão, engolindo seco, ainda incapaz de reagir.

Milo estava deitado de bruços. Vestia apenas uma cueca preta, como se fosse um pqueno short que aderia à pele escondendo apenas as nádegas e o sexo, deixando as coxas grossas e bronzeadas à mostra. A perna esquerda estava esticada, enquanto que a outra dobrava-se de modo que o pé direito estava próximo ao joelho esquerdo; o braço direito estava ao redor de um travesseiro e o outro, flexionado, largado do lado oposto. Os cachos azuis caíam por sobre

os lençóis em bela cascata, quase indo até a mão esquerda. Viu o rosto perfeito de perfil com uma expressão tranqüila, como uma criança que tem belos sonhos. A visão se completava com o exótico lençol de seda preta com peculiar característica: em suas dobras apareciam um brilho avermelhado, não com lantejoulas, era como se houvesse duas cores, uma sobreposta à outra, de modo que uma prevalecia sob a outra em determinados pontos. Desceu novamente o olhar, vendo o sobe e desce que o corpo fazia em embalo calmo, contemplou os músculos das costas admiravelmente trabalhados e com cor dourada pelo sol... Um pouco mais abaixo parou o olhar, admirando as belas nádegas arredondadas, mordendo o lábio inferior tentando dominar o próprio desejo que crescia em seu baixo-ventre.

Com muito esforço, conseguiu desviar o olhar abaixando o rosto. Repreendeu-se mentalmente e respirou fundo, colocando as idéias novamente em ordem.

Mais uma vez respirou fundo, e caminhou até ficar do lado da cama para onde o rosto estava virado.

Ajoelhou-se ali ficando de frente para seu amado. Delicadamente, tirou um cacho que caía-lhe na face.

"Milo, acorda". Disse suavemente, mas em tom normal.

O escorpiano apenas virou-se, ficando com o rosto para o outro lado.

"Ora, vamos! Sei que você está me ouvindo! Combinamos de treinar hoje! Levanta!". Levantou um pouco o tom de voz fingindo impaciência.

Novamente o dono da casa remexeu-se, agora pegando o travesseiro e colocando-o por cima da cabeça.

"Me deixa dormir". Foi a única coisa que saiu, abafada pelo tecido.

"Ah, nem vem! Você prometeu!". Protestou Aquário ajoelhando na cama com o intuito de fazer o outro levantar.

Retirou o travesseiro, mas esse foi um erro fatal!

Milo virou-se rápido segurando em sua cintura, puxando-o por cima do próprio corpo, fazendo com que Kamus caísse deitado com o Escorpião a suas costas e agarrando em seu corpo!

Sentiu um enorme calafrio transpassar como um raio sua espinha, sentimento que aumentou consideravelmente quando a perna do moreno enlaçou as suas.

"Vamos dormir um pouquinho... Fica aqui... Comigo". Murmurou Milo sonolenta e manhosamente.

Kamus sentiu cada músculo do corpo enrijecer, aquelas últimas palavras eram perfeitas e tudo o que sempre quis ouvir, mas sabia, não estavam sendo ditas com o sentimento que desejava. Sentiu os olhos arderem com algumas lágrimas que surgiram sem rolar pela face.

Em movimentos rápidos conseguiu levantar, pegando o travesseiro e usando-o para bater na cabeça do moreno. Nem deu tempo para que o outro reagisse já caminhou de encontro à porta e de lá falou.

"Te espero na arena. Você tem dez minutos". Falou com tom estranhamente frio, que praticamente não usava quando conversava com Milo.

"Credo! Já mal humorado a essa hora da manhã!". Falou o Escorpião, sentando-se na cama e atirando o travesseiro na direção de Aquário; mas não o acertou, pois a porta já estava fechada.

Milo cruzou os braços impaciente, deixando-se cair novamente na cama, olhando para o teto. Logo os pensamentos que lhe angustiavam há tempos novamente tomaram-lhe a mente, e a apatia começou a tomar conta de seu olhar. Nem mesmo a idéia de treinar com seu melhor amigo, que, aliás, andava cada vez mais distante, lhe proporcionava ânimo.

Kamus suspirou pesadamente na entrada do oitavo templo. Dessa vez foi difícil se segurar! Aqueles braços em sua cintura, a perna que envolveu as suas, o sexo do outro que roçava em sua região glútea, a voz rouca em seu ouvido... Pelos deuses! Porque tinha que amar assim? Qual o sentindo de tanto sentimento se nunca o teria concretizado? Nunca sentiria aqueles lábios carnudos apertando-lhe os próprios lábios...

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos e recomeçou a descida. Felizmente não teve que parar nas casas seguintes, cada cavaleiro estava envolto em suas próprias tarefas. Somente Aldebaran encontrava-se na entrada de seu templo, sentado olhando o nascer do sol.

"Bom dia, Aldebaran". Falou educadamente parando ao lado do amigo.

"Bom dia Kamus! Não vai trabalhar hoje?". Perguntou com seu tão característico ar de alegria.

"Ganhei o dia de folga". Kamus falou com alivio na voz.

"Que bom. E o que vai fazer hoje?". Ainda sorrindo perguntou o brasileiro.

"Agora pela manhã treinar um pouco com o Milo, depois ainda não sei". Falou tranqüilamente.

"Isso é bom! Milo anda muito estranho nos últimos dias. Acho que esta realmente precisando de distração". Kamus olhou com cara de interrogação para o outro e nem precisou perguntar para ouvir as explicações. "Milo anda abatido, sem ânimo algum, nem para as noitadas ele vai! Tá acontecendo algo e não sabemos explicar ou ajudar, talvez você possa, já que é o melhor amigo dele". Agora o grande cavaleiro não mais sorria, expressava muita preocupação na voz e na face.

"Vou tentar descobrir e ajudá-lo". Falou preocupado.

Kamus ficou atordoado. O que poderia estar afligindo seu amado? Perguntava-se enquanto caminhava para a arena. Sentou em um dos degraus que rodeavam o 'palco' de algumas lutas entre cavaleiros, e ali se perdeu em pensamentos.

Superando a preguiça que parecia amarrar-lhe à cama, Milo levantou-se, tomou um banho rápido para espantar o desânimo, vestiu uma calça preta de moletom e uma camiseta azul quase do tom de seus olhos, calçou sandálias e saiu correndo. Há muito tempo já se havia passado os dez minutos que o amigo lhe dera, sabia que ia receber um belo sermão quando chegasse lá em baixo.

Correu passando por todas as casas sem ver alguém. Estranhou quando vi Kamus sentado e pensativo. Caminhou felinamente, ia pregar um susto no amigo, sorriu sadicamente com o pensamento. Chegou por trás, abaixou e falou quase no ouvido do outro.

"Vamos treinar ou vamos meditar!" .

Kamus apenas virou para trás vendo o rosto muito próximo ao seu com aquele sorriso desconcertante de tão maravilhoso. Olhou em silêncio por longos segundos.

"Tá atrasado!". Falou impaciente.

"Chato!". Praguejou Milo muito decepcionado. Não havia conseguido arrancar uma emoção sequer dele.

"Vamos logo!". Disse Kamus autoritário levantando-se e dando as costas para o outro.

Milo ficou inconformado e fez uma careta pondo língua para o amigo.

"E não adianta fazer careta!". Disse Aquário sem olhar para trás.

Escorpião levantou-se com a cara mais indignada do mundo. "Hei! Eu não faço careta!".

"Como se eu não te conhecesse... Agora chega de papo e vem treinar!".

Ainda emburrado Milo foi. Como alguém poderia conhecê-lo tão bem? Isso era perturbador! Mas aquele era Kamus, seu melhor amigo. Pensando bem era até plausível que o outro soubesse o que se passava em sua mente. Embora não soubesse a agonia que lhe atingia o coração...

Alongaram-se, preparando os músculos para os exercícios que seguiriam. O treino seria em combate corpo a corpo, um estilo no qual Milo sempre levava vantagem, já que possuía maior força física. Porém, levava desvantagem quando era um treino tático, considerando que Kamus era mais poderoso na manipulação do cosmo.

Partiram um de encontro ao outro, desferindo golpes que os olhos de um humano comum não poderiam distinguir; em movimentos ágeis e precisos defendiam e atacavam com fervor. No início havia um empate técnico, já que nem um nem o outro levara ainda um golpe certeiro. Porém essa situação logo começou a mudar. Kamus passou a levar vantagem, vez ou outra atingindo o corpo do escorpiano.

Os corpos já estavam suados, em ambas as faces os fios pregavam-se devido ao líquido salgado que escorria. Aquário estranhava a postura do amigo, Milo lutava somente com o corpo, sua alma parecia estar em outra dimensão. Desejava afoitamente que ele voltasse, mas se não sabia onde ele estava, então como o ajudaria?

Em meio à desconcentração de ambos, Kamus desferiu um golpe mais forte que atingiu em cheio o rosto de Milo, que voou longe de encontro a uma pilastra que desmoronou em cima do cavaleiro.

Aquário olhou assustado e correu em direção ao outro. Quando chegou perto, Milo retirava a pedra maior que havia caído em cima de si usando apenas o braço esquerdo. Apoiando o corpo no outro braço, mantinha a cabeça abaixada, não permitindo que seus olhos fossem vistos devido ao cabelo que lhe caía na face.

"Você está bem?". Perguntou preocupado.

"Sim, estou...". Murmurou sem olhar para o amigo. "... Acho melhor deixar para treinar outro dia".

Kamus abaixou-se, tentando ver o rosto do Escorpião, mas esse olhou para o outro lado. "Aldebaran me disse que você tem andado triste e abatido. O que está acontecendo?". Cada palavra era carregada de carinho e preocupação.

"Nada...".

"Milo, olha pra mim!". O tom ainda era preocupado, mas deixava claro que era uma ordem, porém, Milo não se mexeu. "Eu disse: Olha pra mim!". Repetiu impaciente pegando o queixo do moreno e forçando-o a lhe encarar.

O coração do aquariano pareceu quebrar-se como uma fina taça de cristal que vai ao chão quando viu aquele olhar. As belas safiras que iluminavam sua própria existência, agora estavam repletas de lágrimas e incertezas.

"Pelos deuses, meu amigo, me diz o que está acontecendo! Você nunca foi de chorar sem motivos". Foi mais uma súplica que um simples pedido.

"Ah, Kamus... Eu não quero falar... Quero ir para minha casa". Milo falou choroso, novamente virando o rosto.

O aquariano respirou resignado. "Tá bem! Vamos para sua casa e lá conversaremos".

Milo concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se.

Juntos caminharam em silêncio até chegar às doze casas. Passaram pela primeira, e na segunda encontraram com o taurino, que os recepcionou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"Já terminaram o treinamento? Foram rápidos! Ahhh Milo lembra do livro que eu te falei? Pois bem, encontrei a versão em grego1, já que você não sabe português. Só um segundo que eu vou pegar". E saiu sem dar tempo para que qualquer um dos dois pronunciasse uma palavra.

"Que livro é esse que pode ser tão importante?". Kamus perguntou ainda surpreso com a atitude do brasileiro.

"É um livro de um escritor do país dele. Segundo Aldebaran, irá mudar minha vida...".

"Mal sabe ele que você não gosta de ler".

"O pior é que ele sabe! E ainda assim insiste para que eu leia!". Milo falou fazendo uma careta horrível.

Kamus apenas sorriu. Estavam no meio do salão principal da Casa de Touro, onde não havia decoração, assim como nas outras casas, pois era o espaço destinado às possíveis batalhas.

Instantes depois Aldebaran apareceu com um livro pequeno e fino. Na capa, um deserto desenhado de forma que as áreas pareciam mover-se com o vento, ao fundo três pirâmides e em primeiro plano havia um homem envolto em uma túnica azul piscina que lhe cobria todo o corpo, o rosto estava escondido por um tecido um pouco mais claro que a túnica deixando apenas os olhos à mostra e os cabelos estavam ocultos por um simples turbante da mesma cor. Na mão direita ele trazia um cajado, como se fosse um pastor, e olhava para o horizonte de modo que somente seu perfil era visto, como se procurasse algo. Escrito em vermelho no alto estava o título, e um pouco mais acima o nome do autor.

"Obrigado, Deba, prometo que vou tentar ler". Milo falou com um sorriso sem graça.

"Se você começar te garanto que não vai querer parar até chegar ao fim".

Despediram-se e a dupla continuou a subir em silêncio até chegar na oitava casa. Nem entraram direito e Kamus já abriu a boca para perguntar.

"O que está acontecendo?".

"Nossa! Nem chegamos e o interrogatório já começa!". Milo tentou manter o ar brincalhão, caminhando para a sala secundária onde havia seu maravilhoso sofá vermelho!

Kamus foi atrás, vendo o escorpiano largar o livro na mesa de vidro com hastes em metal prateado, rebaixada, que ornamentava o centro da sala, e indo em direção ao sofá. Porém parou e ficou olhando, provavelmente sem ter coragem de sujá-lo, já que tinha o corpo suado e as roupas sujas pelos resíduos da pilastra. Foi de encontro ao moreno, tocando-lhe gentilmente o ombro direito com a mão esquerda e virando-o com carinho.

"Confie em mim, talvez eu possa te ajudar". Falou, deixando a emoção falar mais alto.

Novamente os olhos de Milo enevoaram-se pelas lágrimas.

"Ninguém pode me ajudar, Kamus...".

"Eu posso! Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa por você! Faria tudo para não te ver assim! Você é a única família que possuo, confie em mim, por favor". Falou, abraçando o escorpiano com se assim pudesse acabar com toda a dor que o outro sentia.

"O problema, Kamus, é exatamente a ausência total de problemas". Milo falou ainda agarrado ao outro.

"Não entendo".

Milo desfez o contato e encarou o amigo. "Veja bem, assim como todos os cavaleiros, eu sempre me dediquei aos treinamentos sem me importar com nada mais. Porém, agora que Hades foi derrotado, qual o sentido da minha existência? Até mesmo MDM conseguiu se arrumar ajudando o Aldebaran na segurança da Senhorita Kido, sem contar que até namorando ele está. Cada cavaleiro encontrou uma nova razão para existir, um trabalho ou um amor, menos EU! Sou o único que fica todo o tempo no Santuário, e não quero mais ter um parceiro a cada noite, essa vida não me basta! Estou sufocando, me afogando em minha própria melancolia, sem ver como sair dessa posição".

"Se esse é o problema, é só mudar. Podemos pedir a Saori para arrumar-lhe um emprego ou qualquer outra coisa, não é necessário ficar nessa agonia".

"Eu não quero, Kamus, não quero a ajuda dela. Sinto que eu mesmo tenho que fazer, mas me angustia o fato de não saber o quê fazer! Athena já fez muito dando-nos nova vida, não pedirei que me dê também um motivo para viver, isso eu mesmo tenho que fazer!".

"Milo, eu...".

"Você também não pode fazer nada. Sei que me ama com um irmão mais novo, mas não pode me ajudar agora. A única coisa que quero é ficar sozinho". Completou tristemente.

"Tem certeza?". Perguntou triste.

Milo fez um sim com a cabeça, Kamus olhou mais uma vez para o moreno. Estava inconformado por não poder ajudar. Saiu da casa e rapidamente chegou na décima primeira.

"Irmão! É assim que me vê...". Murmurou para si, na entrada de sua casa, olhando para a oitava. "Nunca o terei...". Uma lágrima solitária rolou na face direita do mestre do gelo. Logo em seguida ele entrou para descasar um pouco.

Milo tomou um quente e demorado banho, vestiu apenas uma túnica longa toda preta e agora sim largava-se no sofá. Olhou desanimado para o teto, depois virou o mesmo olhar para sua mesa de centro, vendo o livro. Pegou-o, olhando novamente a capa.

"'O Alquimista, Paulo Coelho'". Leu em voz alta o título e o nome do autor.

Abriu, e estranhou as primeiras letras. Eram palavras da Bíblia cristã. Leu-as e virou a página: 'Prólogo'. Achou interessante e novamente virou, vendo apenas uma página escrito: "Primeira parte". Folheou novamente, agora sim era o início: "O rapaz chamava-se Santiago." Eram as primeiras palavras ali escritas. Lentamente foi lendo, e a cada nova linha que seus olhos interpretavam, mais e mais queria saber... Assim passou o resto do dia e algumas horas da noite até que enfim chegou ao final. Fechou o livro, com uma decisão já tomada em seu interior. Deitou-se e dormiu com uma tranqüilidade que há tempos não o tocava.

No dia seguinte o escorpiano acordou cedo, vestiu com uma bermuda azul-marinho e uma camisa de mangas curtas branca, calçou o chinelo mesmo e saiu correndo para a Casa de Aquário.

Entrou no quarto, que tinha as cortinas ainda fechadas e o proprietário do lugar ainda na cama adormecido.

Milo pulou na cama ficando de joelhos sobre ela, imediatamente acordando o aquariano.

"Milo! O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Hades voltou?". Falou ainda perdido, tentando se localizar no tempo. Sentou-se para olhar o mais lindo sorriso que já havia visto em sua vida.

"Claro que não, seu bobo! Tomei minha decisão! Sei como encontrar a minha razão de viver!". Afirmou, sorrindo ainda mais e mostrando o livro.

Kamus deu um pequeno sorriso. "Você leu? Realmente te fez pensar? Do que ele fala?".

"Sim, eu li! Ele conta a história de um pastor de ovelhas que seguiu um sonho que teve e foi em busca de seu tesouro! E conseguiu, Kamus! Ele encontrou seu tesouro e aprendeu muitas coisas! Me inspirou a tomar minha decisão".

"E que decisão seria essa?". Perguntou muito interessando.

"Vou embora! Vou sair do Santuário, viajar pelo mundo e conhecer coisas novas! Claro que tenho que pedir permissão à Deusa, mas acho que ela não irá se opor!".

As palavras caíram como uma bomba na cabeça do aquariano. Ele sentiu como se tivesse sido jogado em um abismo onde a queda não tinha fim, o peito ardia, um frio e doloroso relâmpago transpassou sua coluna, começando no pescoço indo até a região lombar, e um enorme desespero cresceu em seu coração.

"Você vai me deixar?". Foi a única coisa que saiu.

O sorriso no rosto de Milo murchou, só agora tinha pensando nisso.

"Kamus, eu vou, mas volto". Disse, engatinhando até o outro e lhe acariciando a face.

"Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas é que gostaria que você sempre estivesse comigo".

"Sempre estarei, meu irmão, eu sempre estarei aqui...". Com a mão livre, tocou o peito do aquariano onde fica o coração. "... E você sempre estará aqui". Disse calidamente, retirando a mão do rosto pálido do amigo, pegando a mão direita de Kamus e colocando-a em seu coração.

A cena era bonita, porém triste: Kamus tinha uma mão no peito do escorpiano e a outra estava por cima da mão que lhe tocava o peito. Do mesmo modo estavam as mãos de Milo, uma tocando diretamente o peito do amigo e a outra por sobre a mão que lhe tocava o coração.

"Espero que encontre o que deseja". Kamus falou ainda triste, aninhando-se no peito forte do moreno.

Milo abraçou o aquariano como se pudesse acabar com o sentimento ruim que fez nascer no coração de seu amado amigo. Sem notar, enxugava com a camisa as lágrimas que brotavam nos olhos azuis e tristes do, outrora, mais frio entre todos os cavaleiros.

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A:

1 - Os livros do Paulo Coelho foram publicados em vários países, inclusive na Grécia.

Essa fic vai ser crossover: Saint Seiya, Yuu Yuu Hakusho e Sakura Card Captors.

Fiz questão de deixar bem claro que Milo e Kamus **_não são amantes,_** para que depois não me matem, pois tenho a intenção de fazer o Milo pelo menos flertar com alguns personagens.(isso é mentira, ele não vai só flertar, mas isso é um segredinho nosso!').

Por que eu escolhi o Milo para fazer a viagem? Simples! Como escorpiana, fica mais fácil escrever sobre ele, afinal é o personagem com o qual mais me identifico em relação à personalidade. E alguém imagina o Mu tendo uma crise existencial?

Para terminar: se você já leu o livro "O Alquimista" pode, intuitivamente, deduzir o fim da estória, mas o desenrolar será bem diferente.


	2. A partida

_**Mundos**_

_**Cap. 2 - A partida**_

Aiko Hosokawa

Kamus abriu pesada e desanimadamente os olhos os olhos, a íris azul vagava na sua melancólica certeza...

Enfim chegou o dia, Milo partiria para sua viagem. Estranhamente o primeiro local escolhido foi à Índia, obviamente, sugerido por Shaka.

O único veio de esperança que Aquário possuía se esvaíra há quatro dias, quando Athena permitiu que o escorpião partisse.

_Quatro dias antes..._

"Tem certeza?" Kamus perguntou a Milo, ainda incrédulo com a decisão do amigo.

Milo olhou para o imponente portal branco-acinzentado da entrada do "Templo do Grande Mestre", onde, agora, Saori estava. Olhou para o companheiro, engoliu seco, sabia estar magoando a pessoa que mais se importava com ele e com quem ele próprio mais se importava.

Apesar da beleza moldada pela túnica longa e pelos cabelos azul-petróleo a visão era triste, pois o olhar de Kamus demonstrava medo e incerteza, sentimentos que o escorpião jamais imaginara ver naquele profundo mar.

"A única certeza que supera essa é a de que eu volto!". Afirmou confiante.

Kamus suspirou. "Então vamos".

Juntos entraram no Templo, passando pelo hall tipicamente grego com suas colunas brancas e piso claro, ambos despidos de qualquer tipo de adorno, indo de encontro a uma grande porta dourada entalhada com temas mitológicos mostrando o titã fadado a carregar o mundo nas costas.

Quando a alcançaram cada um empurrou um lado e o Grande Salão se fez visível com Athena sentada em seu trono, em seu costumeiro vestido branco, conversando animadamente com Afrodite que, parado ao lado esquerdo da deusa, sorria abertamente à jovem.

"_Só podem estar conversando sobre moda!"_. Milo pensou ao ver a cena.

A conversa cessou imediatamente à aproximação da dupla.

Afrodite olhou intrigado. O que afinal eles poderiam querer ali? E por que Kamus estava com aquela cara de velório? Observava-os vestido como ele próprio, ou seja, com uma longa túnica branca de um ombro, os cabelos soltos e os pés calçados por sandálias de couro cru, afinal era essa a forma correta de se apresentar quando não se usava a armadura, principalmente perante a deusa.

Chegaram mais perto, curvando-se respeitosamente e cumprimentando os que ali estavam.

"O que desejam?" Saori perguntou com voz calma.

"Senhora, tenho algo muito importante a lhe pedir". Milo se adiantou,falando em tom sério e firme.

"Pois então diga, Milo". Falou um pouco preocupada, não estava gostando nem um pouco das expressões nas faces dos cavaleiros, principalmente na de Kamus.

"Nos tempos mais recentes, desde a derrocada de Hades, todos os cavaleiros encontraram novas possibilidades de vida, contudo eu, o Escorpião, ainda não encontrei as minhas, por isso gostaria de pedir permissão para viajar por alguns lugares, aprender coisas novas e encontrar o que quero". Milo estava temeroso, mas tentava mostrar confiança.

"Será que essa é a única forma, Milo? Será que aqui, no Santuário, não está a resposta para suas dúvidas?" Saori falou docemente olhando para o jovem que estava três degraus abaixo de seu trono.

Olhou rapidamente para Kamus, como quem reconhece algo, e imediatamente o cavaleiro entendeu aquele olhar: a deusa conhecia seus sentimentos! Ruborizou absurdamente, virando o rosto para o lado esquerdo fazendo com que alguns fios das belas madeixas movessem-se, ocultando parcialmente a face corada. Milo, como sempre distraído, não percebeu nada.

"Não vejo outra forma, senhora. Por favor, permita-me partir!". A súplica saiu implícita na frase, a voz mostrando o fino desespero daquela alma.

Athena suspirou fechando os olhos, pensativa; logo em seguida abriu novamente as belas orbes encarando seu guerreiro.

"Tens permissão para partir quando desejar, já foi exigido demais de vocês, é justo que queira conhecer coisas novas. Contudo, a oitava casa não pode ficar vazia, por enquanto encontrarei um substituto temporário, mas se você não retornar em um ano, haverá uma disputa por sua armadura. Entendeu? Você não mais será o cavaleiro de Escorpião se não voltar em um ano". Falou com sua doce imponência habitual.

"Compreendo, e agradeço muito a senhora. Se me permite, acho que já incomodei demais, com licença". Curvou-se perante ela, tentando esconder o sorriso que nasceu em seus lábios e a euforia que nasceu em seu coração, no entanto, sentiu uma leve pontada de dor no peito, a qual não soube explicar.

"Fique à vontade". Ela falou sorrindo triste e docemente.

Novamente reverenciaram a deusa e se apressaram em sair do local. Só quando estavam do lado de fora foi que Milo reparou no amigo. Kamus havia ficado mudo, a face sem cor como se a alma tivesse deixado o corpo e os olhos perdidos em algum ponto do chão de mármore.

"Pelos deuses! Kamus, o que houve?". Perguntou Milo muitíssimo preocupado, colocando a mão direita no ombro esquerdo do outro enquanto a outra foi para a face pálida tocando levemente o queixo guiando-o a lhe olhar.

"Um ano?" Saiu apenas um sussurro triste contido pelo nó de pura dor e angústia que se formou na garganta do cavaleiro.

"Ah! É esse o problema? Não pretendo ficar tanto tempo fora! Além do que não quero perder a minha armadura!". Afirmou sorridente. "Vamos, tenho muito que preparar!". Milo sorria empolgado, abraçou o amigo por cima do ombro guiando-o a descer pelas escadarias...

Nos dias que se seguiram todos ajudaram nos preparativos, indicando países e cidade de beleza, teoricamente, insuperáveis. Claro, não faltaram pedidos de 'lembrancinhas'.

_Enfim o dia chegou..._

As memórias finalmente se esvaíram e Kamus resolveu se levantar. Ainda não eram seis da manhã, mas Milo iria para o aeroporto em pouco mais de uma hora, queria poder ficar do lado de seu moreno o máximo possível, até mesmo na partida queria estar ao lado dele...

Levantou-se vagarosamente, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma calça social preta e uma camisa também social de mangas longas quase da cor de seus cabelos, na verdade era um tom abaixo, apenas.

Olhando-se no espelho passou a mãos por sobre o tecido, na região do peito, havia ganhado aquela camisa dele... Suspirou desviando o olhar, passando, rapidamente, as mãos pelos cabelos prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo baixo, calçou os sapatos e saiu rapidamente.

Quando chegou em Escorpião os outros três cavaleiros acima da oitava casa já estavam lá. Não gostou! Queria ter sido o primeiro a chegar!

Milo estava na sala secundária da mansão, cercado pelos amigos. Todos falavam animados, e o escorpiano sorria para esconder o medo que se instalava em seu coração: valeria mesmo a pena deixar a segurança de seu lar? Mas também não dava para conviver com o vazio que estava em seu coração! Iria! Por todos os deuses do Monte Olimpo: iria!

Um enorme sorriso se formou na face do moreno ao ver o seu melhor amigo, era bom ter o aquariano por perto, ele passava uma sensação maravilhosa de segurança!

Kamus olhou para o seu amado, em meio a Shura, Afrodite e Aiolos, ele estava diferente, visualmente estava com uma calça social preta sapatos da mesma cor e uma camisa social de mangas curtas vermelha, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, lindo... Mas, não era isso...

Era... Era a sua aura que parecia reluzir mais intensamente, os olhos brilhavam de uma forma muito improvável de se ver em outro lugar! Força, ânimo, beleza... Era isso que aquele olhar transmitia, uma garra enorme, tão grande quanto o desejo de _MAIS._ Era esse o ponto: Milo parecia sempre querer _MAIS_, e Kamus sentiu-se pequeno ante aquela vontade e mais longe viu a possibilidade de um dia ser correspondido.

Chegou perto olhando para o grego, mas sem nada dizer, do mesmo modo Milo ficou apenas fitando o amigo. Um mórbido silêcio se fez por alguns segundos no grupo.

"O papo tá bom, mas temos que ir. Lembram?". Shura falou sorridente dando uma tapinha nas costas do escorpiano, quebrando assim o clima estranho.

"Ah, eu odeio despedidas...". Afrodite falou choroso e manhoso.

"Eu também não sou muito adepto à prática...". Aiolos falou sorrindo sem graça.

"Credo! Vocês falam como se eu não fosse voltar! Eu volto viu? Não vai ser assim tão fácil se livrar de mim!". Milo falou sorridente, era bom saber que era querido pelos amigos.

"Sério? Eu pensei que irai ficar livre de você pra sempre...". Shura falou com sarcasmo.

Milo olhou fingindo estar com raiva, cruzou os braços e mostrou a língua para o capricorniano.

"Zeus...". Kamus falou incrédulo balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Vamos logo, Milucho". Afrodite falou passando o braço pela cintura morena, recebendo em troca um abraço por cima do ombro.

Kamus olhou indignado! Seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas de ódio, principalmente quando o 'Mais belos entre os cavaleiros' olhou-o com um semblante sorridente, mas malicioso.

O grupo começou a descida. À direita Milo tinha Afrodite abraçado a si e Shura ao lado dele, do outro lado Aiolos e na ponta Kamus. O escorpiano o olhava sem entender o motivo daquela cara de bravo, não poderia ser só pela viajem, já haviam conversando tanto a respeito...

A cada casa que desciam um cavaleiro se unia ao grupo, até que Mú se juntou a eles.

Vários carros estavam na entrada do Santuário, já que todos queriam ir com o moreno até o aeroporto, inclusive Saori e os de bronze que esperavam os dourados junto aos carros.

Meia hora depois, que mais pareciam incontáveis horas pelo tortuoso silêncio que se fazia no Mercedes negro onde Milo, Kamus, Afrodite e Shaka estavam, enfim o aeroporto.

Tudo estava pronto, o vôo partiria em pouco tempo, enfim a real despedida começou!

Abraços, desejos de boa viajem, lágrimas nos olhos do menos contidos como Afrodite, grandes sorrisos nos mais empolgados como Aldebaran, Aiolia e Shura, MDM com ar de 'já vai tarde' e outros sorrindo mais discretamente, e uma expressão indecifrável na face do Mago do Gelo.

O olhar perdido nos movimentos de Milo. Olhava o sorriso, o olhar brilhante, a força que aquele homem transmitia; desejava, acima de tudo, ser capaz de dar aquele sentimento ao seu escorpião, desejava fazê-lo feliz, mas não se sentia capaz, estava perdendo-o, se é que algum dia o teve, porém se Milo fosse feliz valeria a pena, poderia viver sabendo que ele estava bem, que era feliz, mesmo que em outro lugar, com outra pessoa... Esse pensamento doeu profundamente e ao mesmo tempo acalentou de uma maneira estranha o apaixonado coração do aquariano.

Finalmente Milo olhou para Kamus, vendo-o distraído a lhe encarar. No melhor estilo escorpiano abriu um enorme sorriso abrindo também, apenas um pouco, os braços em convite.

"Vai me dizer que vou embora sem um abraço seu?" Falou com seu sorriso maroto e inconfundível.

Kamus sorriu e caminhou sem nada dizer, chegando perto e deixando os corpos se tocarem passando um braço por cima do ombro esquerdo do escorpião enquanto o outro ia por baixo do braço direito alcançando as costas de seu lindo moreno, com os mesmos movimentos foi abraçado e os corpos se uniram mais pela força que ambos faziam.

"Eu te amo...". Kamus murmurou baixinho no ouvido direito de Milo.

"Também te amo, meu amigo. Prometo voltar logo!". Disse confiante, mas sentindo o coração apertar de maneira inédita em sua vida.

Um estranho sentimento apareceu em seu peito, era um calor agradável que ardia suavemente, mas que logo se dissipou, pois os corpos se separaram, estranhamente desejou que aquilo nunca tivesse sumido, automaticamente desejou nunca se afastar de Kamus.

Milo olhou para o outro, ainda próximos, aquele cavaleiro era realmente lindo! Cada traço simplesmente perfeito! A face tão alva quase como porcelana fina, os olhos de um estupendo azul, brilhantes e profundos, o belo e fino nariz e os lábios discretos, como todo o resto, porém sensual e muito atraente.

"Como todo o resto". Pensou Milo ainda olhando o encantador, porém triste sorriso na face amiga.

A comitiva se encaminhou para o portal de embarque, os últimos abraços estavam sendo trocados, e logo Milo já se encontrava na fila, apenas duas pessoas na sua frente. Na mão direita carregava a passagem e o passaporte, na outra havia apenas o casaco preto.

Olhou para trás vendo as pessoas que constituíam sua família, uma estranha e feliz família, sorriu ternamente, virando-se para a moça graciosamente vestida com seu uniforme azul-escuro na saia e no colete e azul-claro na camisa de gola e botões por baixo desse, a face era jovem e bonita trazendo nos olhos castanhos o mesmo sorriso que havia nos lábios.

"Bom dia, senhor". Disse a voz feminina e suave.

"Bom dia". Disse ele sorrindo, erguendo a mão para entregar a passagem.

"Milo, ESPERA!".

Ouviu-se um grito grave no saguão e, em meio às varias pessoas, viu-se um homem alto, de longos cabelos azuis esvoaçantes devido ao rápido movimento que fazia, desviando-se habilmente das pessoas.

"Kanon!". Milo murmurou incrédulo levantando a sobrancelha direita, não pensou em momento algum que o outro gêmeo viria.

Agora ele vinha, ainda correndo, mas diminuindo o ritmo, nesse momento reparou em como Kanon era bonito, ainda mais vestido assim, com uma calça despojada verde-musgo larga, com bolsos grandes ao lado dos joelhos e com uma camisa preta justa, mostrando a bela forma do torso trabalhado.

"_Tinha que ser!". _Saga pensou, balançando negativamente a cabeça, em reprovação.

Em poucos segundos Kanon já estava à frente do Escorpião, e não esperou nem sua respiração voltar ao normal, tomo-o em seus braços colando os corpos em abraço forte demostrando todo o carinho que podia, e da mesma forma foi retribuído.

"Achei que não ia dar tempo". Murmurou docemente ainda apertando forte, sem se constranger com os muitos curiosos que observavam, já que ele havia entrado a trotes rápidos e nada discretos.

"Que bom que veio". Milo disse baixinho aconchegando-se ao peito forte do outro, sorrindo e sentindo o perfume gostoso que o bonito cavaleiro exalava.

"Quero aproveitar a oportunidade...". Kanon disse em tom moderado, sorrindo e desfazendo o contato, mas mantendo uma mão em cada ombro de Milo. "Para fazer umas encomendas!". Falou em tom de brincadeira. Sorriu maroto ao ver a cara de "eu já sabia" do amigo.

"Demorou... Não sou muambeiro!". Disse o escorpião fingindo indignação.

"Senhor, com licença. O senhor deve embarcar agora ou o avião vai levantar vôo". Disse a aeromoça, sempre sorrindo simpática.

"Claro!". Assentiu com a cabeça olhando-a, em seguida voltando o olhar para Kanon.

"Boa viagem!". Falou o geminiano sorrindo lindamente.

"Obrigado.".

Finalmente Milo entregou a passagem, entrou no portão de embarque dando um último tchau com a mão direita e logo em seguida perdendo os amigos de vista. Começou a caminhar refletindo sobre suas atitudes e sobre as possíveis conseqüências. Finalmente alcançou a escada e adentrou o avião, indo para a primeira classe e sentando-se na poltrona junto à janela.

"Saori foi generosa mesmo!". Afirmou para si em pensamento, já que a deusa havia se oferecido para pagar a primeira passagem e hospedagem.

No saguão os cavaleiros ainda estavam parados, apenas observando pelo vidro a aeronave de número 178 na qual estava o oitavo guardião dourado.

"É, tenho que admitir, as coisas vão ficar meio chatas sem aquele grego estúpido por aqui.". Comentou Máscara da Morte em tom estranhamente sério.

Kamus olhou para o canceriano, depois voltou o olhar para a pista de decolagem; o avião começava a se mover, a dor em seu peito crescia e a angústia apertava o sentimento puro em seu coração. Enfim a aeronave alçou vôo e uma lágrima solitária rolou pela face do Mago do Gelo.

"Que é isso, Kamus? Não precisa ficar assim. Ele só quer crescer um pouco!". Afirmou Aldebaran sorrindo com ternura e confiança ficando ao lado do companheiro.

"O meu medo, Deba, é que ele cresça demais e fique grande para o Santuário...". Falou em um sussurro o décimo primeiro guardião sentindo uma dor ainda mais forte no peito, tal como se o coração desejasse sair e ir junto com o amado.

O taurino olhou o amigo depois fitou seriamente o avião que diminuía seu tamanho no horizonte.

"_Será?..."._ A pergunta ficou presa em sua mente, mas no fundo sabia... Realmente existia a possibilidade de um não retorno...

"Agora não tem mais volta!". Disse para si o grego que olhava pela redonda janela vendo apenas as nuvens que, àquela altitude, não mais pareciam algodões.

Voltou o olhar para a frente, fechou as orbes relaxando, tentando esquecer, no entanto uma imagem sempre lhe vinha perturbar a mente, a bela e triste face de seu melhor amigo que machucava cada vez mais e mais profundamente.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Finalmente o desembarque!

A viagem havia sido cansativa. Milo estava feliz por estar em um bom hotel. Entrando no quarto percebeu que era tudo muito simples e singelo, uma suíte com grande cama de casal, algumas plantas serviam de adornos na pequena varanda que dava vista para a populosa cidade. Era um país pobre, porém seu amigo Shaka lhe falara que muitos sábios ali residiam e que em especial um deles poderia ajudar muito em sua busca.

Jogou o casaco sobre a cama, desabotoando a camisa enquanto retirava os sapatos, sentou-se apenas para retirar as meias e foi para o banheiro. Terminou de se despir ligando o chuveiro enfiando-se em baixo da forte e morna ducha, deleitando-se com a sensação de frescor. Lembrava-lhe um toque suave de mãos macias... Mãos masculinas amigas...

"Kamus...". Murmurou baixinho tocando levemente o lábio inferior com o indicador direito deixando a água rolar por sua face, contornando a tentadora boca descendo por seus dedos, refrescando cada centímetro da pele morena, percorrendo cada saliência do corpo forte, espalhando os fios azuis pelo dorso, escondendo alguns dos salientes músculos.

Fechou os olhos e voltou a face para cima, deixando a ducha cair-lhe direto na face. Não entendia o motivo, mas Kamus não saía de seus pensamentos. A visão do outro lendo compenetrado seus papéis chatos sem notar nada ao redor, a visão do outro treinando, conversando e sorrindo... Ahhhh tinha certeza, aquele sorriso era para poucos e quem o recebia com maior freqüência era sempre ele, o cavaleiro de escorpião.

"Droga!". Praguejou, fechando velozmente o registro, cessando a queda d'água.

Com rispidez deixou o box, pegando a felpuda toalha verde-clara passando-a na face e enrolando-a na cintura. Não queria ficar pensando naquelas coisas, por isso iria imediatamente ao encontro do sábio indicado por Virgem.

Vestiu uma calca jeans desbotada confortável, desfiada na barra, calçou um par de tênis branco e vestiu uma camiseta sem mangas preta justa apenas o suficiente para mostrar o contorno bonito do corpo, colocou algumas coisas em uma mochila, pendurando-a nas costas e deixando o aposento.

Na recepção foi advertido por um jovem gerente de que uma excursão, àquela hora da tarde poderia ser muito arriscada para quem não conhecia a região, já que era pouco provável um retorno ainda à luz do dia.

"Logo a noite vai chegar!". Afirmou o homem uniformizado de vermelho.

"Não tem problema, devo voltar só pela manhã mesmo.". Disse sério, ignorando o aviso e logo em seguida saindo do hotel.

Começou a caminhar e deu graças aos deuses ao fato de Shaka ser um grande perfecionista que, além de explicar-lhe verbalmente qual caminho devia seguir, também fez um mapa que era a única coisa que usava para não se perder.

Era a província de Gujarat e o idioma era estranho, não compreendia nada; no hotel, usara o fraquíssimo inglês que havia aprendido tempos atrás, mas em meio ao povo isso nada adiantava, guiava-se por instinto e o precário mapa. A cidade era basicamente campestre e conforme seguia o número de casas diminuía, o céu começava a se tornar alaranjado mais forte e o manto da noite, ainda suave, começava a cobrir a imensidão.

Após mais algum tempo já se encontrava em uma região de plantações, reconheceu como sendo de arroz, não havia mais casas, a estrada era de terra e apenas uma grande montanha se fazia presente no horizonte.

Mais um tempo se passou, um camponês se aproximava no horizonte, caminhando em sentindo contrário ao incerto escorpião, que aflito resolveu perguntar. Já estava andando há horas e não encontrava o lugar indicado no mapa.

"Com licença, poderia me ajudar? Onde fica o templo do sacerdote Yanne?". Perguntou apontando o mapa em suas mãos.

O homem moreno de olhos verdes, envolto em sua túnica laranja, carregava nas costas um jarro de barro que prendia com alças parecendo a mochila de Milo; trazia os cabelos ocultos em um turbante que caía também na lateral do rosto e no pescoço. Olhou curioso como se nada entendesse.

"Tô ferrado mesmo!". Praguejou o moreno olhando para o jovem senhor que analisava o mapa.

O homem fitou o cavaleiro com seu estranho olhar verde como se demostrasse preocupação e receio, pronunciou algo ininteligível aos ouvidos do grego e logo em seguida ergueu o braço esquerdo apontando para a montanha e montrando-a no mapa com a outra mão.

"Nossa, isso aqui é uma montanha? É! Para desenho o Shaka não tem talento! Muito obrigado!". Afirmou sorrindo e curvando-se levemente em cumprimento, e recomeçou a caminhada.

O homem olhou por alguns instantes mantendo o cenho franzido.

"Que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma". Repetiu em dialeto local, retomando sua caminhada.

O Escorpião olhou desanimado para a longa distância que teria que percorrer, naquele ritmo demoraria demais, por isso resolveu usar de sua velocidade de cavaleiro, começando a corrida e em poucos instantes chegando ao local indicado.

Começou a subir a montanha, recoberta por mata que se tornava mais densa conforme adentrava, a noite já cobria o céu com o suave tom de seu início. Andou por aproximadamente vinte minutos, ultrapassou um bambuzal e deparou-se com uma clareira, surpreendeu-se ao ver que logo à frente de onde estava iniciava-se uma escadaria de três lances de degraus com aproximadamente cem deles. Sorriu e, com hábeis movimentos, começou a subida saltando apenas algumas vezes, estando no topo ao término do terceiro impulso.

Olhou ao redor, vendo um imenso pátio todo feito da mesma pedra cinza-escuro que moldava a escadaria; bem no meio dele havia um estátua de aproximadamente um metro e meio de um forte e viril touro: era Nandi, servo de Shiva. À frente viu o templo que aparentava apenas dois andares, com o topo assemelhando-se a um "U" de cabeça para baixo - porém em degradé feito por ondulações-, e grande no comprimento. Contava apenas com uma grande porta e algumas janelas, feitos em madeira rústica, não possuindo a grandiosidade e suntuosidade que esperava.

Resolveu entrar, ultrapassado o pátio chegando à porta que jazia aberta como em convite.

Logo no salão de entrada encontrou uma jovem que, com uma vassoura improvisada com ramalhetes de galhos, varria o local.

"Boa noite. Procuro por Yanne." Disse educadamente, fitando a jovem que parou o que fazia para olhá-lo.

"Então procura por mim!". Afirmou ela sorrindo e olhando para o estranho que estava parado na entrada do templo.

"Hã? Você?". Milo falou incrédulo.

Reparou melhor na jovem: era baixinha, mais ou menos um metro e sessenta, possuía longos cabelos vermelhos lisos e fartos e franja cobria parcialmente o azul-safira dos olhos que brilhavam intensamente, a face era delicada e meiga; aparentava ter no máximo dezessete anos.

"_Mas o Shaka havia me falado que esse tal sábio já era adulto quando ele era criança!"._ Milo ardia em dúvida, não poderia ser, aquela menina ser o tal sábio!

"Sim, sou eu mesma. Como um estrangeiro conseguiu chegar até aqui sozinho?". Perguntou sendo simpática, ainda segurando a vassoura.

"Ahhh! Não! Não cheguei sozinho! Se não fosse o mapa do meu amigo Shaka eu nunca haveria encontrado esse lugar!". Afirmou sem graça, mostrando o pedaço de papel, achando que o loiro havia aprontado uma grande brincadeira sem graça e tentando esconder seu nervosismo atrás de um sorriso alegre.

"Você é amigo de Shaka? Logo vi que não se tratava de um ser normal, és um cavaleiro e pela sua aura é da elite dourada". Yanne tomou uma postura séria a voz sendo entonada calculistamente.

Milo sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo, seu sorriso murchou e transpareceu toda a preocupação que lhe açoitou.

"Sim, é isso que sou. Vim aqui...". Começou a falar com firmeza.

"Para encontrar seu caminho!". Ela completou a frase fechando os olhos como quem quer racionalizar sobre um dado fato ou assunto.

"Como sabe?" Perguntou o grego curioso, começando a acreditar no que ouvira da jovem.

"Sou Yanne, uma sarcedotiza, minha missão é mostrar o caminho. Venha comigo." Ela falou sem olhar para o moreno, começando a caminhar indo à direita de onde estava, adentrando um estreito corredor, iluminado apenas pela luz prateada da noite.

O escorpiano foi atrás, seguindo-a sem nada perguntar. Ao termino do corredor havia uma porta que dava para uma escadaria em espiral, que descia. O caminho era escuro, tochas iluminavam alguns pontos apenas o suficiente para ver a forma feminina que ia à frente e os degraus. Seguiram em silêncio mórbido enquanto o coração do escorpiano se apertava estranhamente, como se pressentisse que algo muito importante e irremediável fosse acontecer.

Após o que pareceram dois andares, um novo corredor se formou, dessa vez pequeno e com mais iluminação, sendo possível ver ao fim uma porta dupla prateada fechada, que logo foi empurrada por ambas as mãos da jovem ruiva, fazendo ambas as partes abrirem para dentro e parando totalmente abertas.

Quando finalmente conseguiu ver, Milo ficou atônito. Era um salão grande, tinha o chão de mármore branco, as paredes recobertas por tapeçarias vermelhas e bordadas em dourado, e o mais surpreendente era o altar ao fundo, que possuía uma grande estátua de Shiva, o deus sentado sobre suas pernas, a naja envolta em seu pescoço descansando a cabeça no ombro esquerdo do senhor 'sustentador**'**,os cabelos com incrível leveza, ao lado direito o tridente Trishula, toda feita em ouro com pedras preciosas das mais diversas cores e tamanhos encravadas em seu corpo; velas iluminavam bruxuleando ao redor da estátua enquanto tochas cercavam todo o local, deixando-o claro como se o sol ali refletisse seus raios, e o suave perfume de absinto tomava conta do ar saindo de incensários que, ao lado do monumento e nos quatro cantos do salão, expeliam sua fumaça cinza e perfumada.

"O templo é subterrâneo!". Afirmou, em um murmúrio, o moreno atônito.

A sarcedotiza caminhou em silêncio parando em frente a estátua da deusa; uniu as mãos, começando a recitar um mantra que Milo não compreendeu.

"MAHESAYA VIDMAHE". Ela falava com voz suave e melódica.

As palavras saíam como música cantada por sensuais e malignas sereias, por alguma razão que não soube explicar retirou a mochila e a jogou próximo à porta, caminhando para o centro do salão tendo a jovem de costas para si.

"MAHADEVAYA DHIMAHI".

Aquela voz era inebriante, a mente do grego concentrava-se apenas naquele som sobrenatural, estava entrando em transe, suas orbes perderam o brilho da vida, a alma ficou inerte assim como o corpo que, ereto, não se movia.

"TANNAHA SIVAHA PRACODAYATA".

Então ela parou, virando-se para o moreno com ar sereno porém imponente.

"Milo de Escorpião, sua viajem começa aqui!". A voz soou levemente lasciva, denotando força.

O cavaleiro então recuperou a consciência, olhando surpreso para a ruiva.

"Eu não disse o meu nome...". Falou assustado encarando-a, então tentou dar uma passo para trás, porém suas pernas não obedeceram teimando em ficar no mesmo lugar, causando um fino desespero no peito do moreno.

"O que busca... Irá encontrar da maneira mais difícil...". Falou sombriamente Yanne.

Então uma luz dourada apareceu ao redor do cavaleiro formando um círculo de dois metros de raio tendo ele como centro, outros raios se seguiram cortando o círculo, formando uma estrela de cinco pontas, Milo sempre ao centro. A energia começou a circular, indo para cima, movendo ferozmente as madeixas bonitas azul-arroxeado e onduladas.

O moreno estava apavorado. Olhava para a jovem que havia perdido o ar meigo e agora parecia uma geleira cruel e fatal demonstrando nas orbes azuis.

Escorpião sentiu o chão ceder, arregalou os olhos ao ver que tudo, antes branco puríssimo, agora estava em negro absoluto. Não conseguia pronunciar palavra alguma, era como se algo lhe apertasse a garganta impedindo o som de sair, e então, tal qual uma estalagmite, um braço negro surgiu do chão, movendo-se, abraçando a roliça perna direita e outro tomou a esquerda começando a puxar, e o corpo desceu penetrando no solo como se ele fosse feito de algo pastoso, engolindo o corpo bonito.

Já estava mergulhado até a cintura na escuridão, os olhos azuis transmitiam pavor incontido, a alma gritava e clamava o que a voz não conseguia, nem mesmo seu potente cosmo conseguia se sobressair.

O braço esquerdo foi tomado, apenas a face e o direito ainda se via, novamente a imagem, a face de Kamus, tomou a mente do moreno, o coração doeu inigualavelmente perante a dor de nunca mais vê-lo.

"KAMUS!". A única palavra saiu desesperada dos lábios do grego, que em seguida foi tomado totalmente pela escuridão.

"Sua viajem começa agora...". Repetiu Yanne fitando o chão escarlate.

Continua...

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Nota da autora_

_Hinduísmo_

_Shiva: originalmente conhecido como o destruidor, mas incorporou adjetivos de criador (ele destrói as coisas para renová-las) e sustentador._

_O trishula - É com essa arma que Shiva destrói a ignorância nos seres humanos. Suas três pontas representam as três qualidades da matéria: tamas (a inércia), rajas (o movimento) e sattva (o equilíbrio)._

_Nandi é o touro branco que acompanha Shiva, sua montaria e seu mais fiel servo. O touro está associado às forças telúricas e à virilidade. Também representa a força física e a violência. Montar o touro branco significa dominar a violência e controlar sua própria força. A palavra "Nandi" significa "aquele que dá a alegria". Sua devoção por seu senhor é tão grande que sempre se encontra sua figura diante dos templos dedicados a Shiva. Ele está deitado, guardando o portão principal._

_Os mantras recitados por Yanne são os de invocação ao deus._

Essa fanfic está parada há muito tempo, porém recentemente voltei a me empolgar com ela (graças a um feliz comentário!).

No próximo capitulo começa a parte Crossover propriamente dita, o lindo do Kurama vai dar o ar de sua graça.

Ahhh! A Yanne vai ser melhor explicada, não precisa atirar pedras, ok!

Obrigada, espero que esteja gostando.

_**Aiko Hosokawa**_

24/11/05 11:50 (sim em horário de serviço " )


	3. Makai

_**Mundos**_

Aiko Hosokawa

_**Cap. 3 – Makai**_

Lentamente, dois focos de luz foram se abrindo. A princípio eram diminutos e não conseguia focar nada além de leve luz em meio à escuridão. Aos poucos as luzes foram se ampliando e finalmente o céu rosado pode ser visto e...

"Quêêêê? Céu rosa?" Gritou em pensamento o moreno, erguendo-se imediatamente e olhando para os lados, afoito, fazendo as bonitas madeixas azul-arroxeadas moverem-se de um lado para o outro.

À direita... Uma mata estranha, escura, quase assombrosa; à esquerda e à frente a mesma paisagem, então virou-se para trás vendo um enorme um rio calmo de mais ou menos dois metros de largura e do outro lado da margem subia enorme paredão de pedra amarelada.

"Por Zeus... Onde estou?". Milo perguntou baixinho para si mesmo coçando com a mão direita o alto da cabeça que doía insistentemente.

Tentava se lembrar o que havia acontecido, forçou a mente franzindo o cenho, talvez as memórias ajudassem a resolver aquela grande incógnita. Pensou... Havia deixado o Santuário disso lembrava-se perfeitamente, chegara à Índia... Humm... Depois... Depois...

"AQUELA MALDITA SARCEDOTIZA!" Gritou furioso ao lembrar-se da ruiva.

Yane era a única resposta plausível. Lembrava-se de ter caminhado com ela por escuros corredores e depois contemplar o maravilhoso templo subterrâneo de Shiva, e finalmente ouvir aquela voz doce e feminina recitar um mantra que lhe roubou a consciência e a última coisa que lembrava é de ter visto o rosto do amigo Kamus antes de tudo se tornar escuridão.

"Ahhhh! Tenho que sair daqui!".

Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava, porém seu instinto de cavaleiro dizia que aquele não era um bom lugar. Uma aura negra envolvia aquele cenário, pesando sobre sua cabeça e fazendo-a latejar ainda mais. Algo maligno ali habitava, isso podia perceber facilmente, porém não era um cosmo que pudesse identificar.

"Parado aqui é que não vou encontrar a saída!" Pensou, indo a direção ao rio. Estava faminto, com sede e todo o corpo doía como se tivesse passado por árduo treinamento.

Abaixou-se quando chegou à margem, observando a água que corria azulada no centro do rio e transparente mais próximo de onde estava. Suspirou, havia se metido em uma enrascada maior do que esperava! Aquele parecia um bosque completamente aparte do resto do mundo e tinha que voltar!

Temerosamente colou a ponta dos dedos da mão direita dentro da água, ela parecia boa e era bem fria, terminou de colocar aquela mão e então colou a outra, fechando-as em forma de concha e prendendo ali um pouco d'água, levando-a aos carnudos lábios e deliciando-se com o frescor que ela proporcionava ao corpo! Aproveitou para também lavar o rosto molhando a franja e alguns fios do bonito cabelo que grudaram na face morena e bela.

De repente... Um barulho!

As esferas azuis do cavaleiro voltaram-se rapidamente para trás, de imediato erguendo o corpo bem talhado pelos treinos feitos desde a infância.

"Quem está ai?". Perguntou estreitando os olhos furiosamente, se fosse aquela maldita ruiva não hesitaria em dar-lhe um bom soco, mesmo sendo uma mulher!

Cerrou os punhos começando a caminhar em direção ao lugar onde ouvira o som. No entanto, agora tudo estava calmo e silencioso, então parou a três passos da mata, olhou com calma procurando ouvir tudo o som que havia ao redor.

"Deve ter sido apenas o vento ou um pequeno animal". Concluiu em pensamento.

Novamente deu as costas à vegetação, ainda queria beber um pouco mais de água, porém... Em um movimento rápido um corpo saltou saindo da escuridão e indo ao encontro do homem que não notou a investida.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!". A voz de Milo soa alto em grito de dor.

O ombro esquerdo do Escorpião havia sido ferido... Dentes estavam ali cravados enquanto tinha os braços presos por fortes braços de cor estranhamente avermelhada. A dor era quase insuportável e turvava a visão do jovem.

"Droga!". Praguejou em pensamento, não compreendia como não notara a presença de outro homem, mas não deixaria que aquilo ficasse assim!

Concentrou sua atenção tentando esquecer a dor, buscando em seu interior o cosmo necessário para jogar aquele agressor bem longe! Concentrou-se mais fechando os olhos, porém... Nada!

"O que está acontecendo? Por que não consigo queimar meu cosmo?". Perguntou-se em pensamento.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!". Novamente gritou ao sentir os dentes afundando em sua carne, se continuasse assim perderia todo aquele braço!

A única solução que encontrou foi usar de sua força bruta! Forçou os braços querendo separá-los do corpo, sentiu que aquele homem era muito forte, porém conseguiu um pouco de distância, as mãos dele aproveitando o pouco espaço para, usando o cotovelo direito, acertar o estômago do inimigo vendo-se livre da mordida, e então pegando aquele estranho braço e lançando o corpo que só então percebeu ser bem maior, para longe.

De imediato levou a mão ao ferimento e olhou para ele vendo que sangrava intensamente. Cerrou os olhos perigosamente, voltando-os para aquele maldito que havia lhe ferido!

"Por Athena... O que é você?". Ficou completamente atônito quando fixou o olhar naquele ser.

Não era um humano! E sim um monstro: era alto devia ter quase dois metros, os olhos não possuíam distinção de cor, sendo completamente negros possuindo apenas um brilho assassino e faminto, as mãos possuíam garras alongando os dedos em cinco centímetros, os músculos sobressaíam revelando cada linha de sua extensão em todo o longo e esguio corpo, e os dentes... esses apareciam pontiagudos sob um sorriso maléfico.

A língua azul escuro do ser percorreu os próprios lábios limpando o sangue vermelho, degustando prazerosamente depois moldando-se em sorriso ainda mais lascivo.

"Humano... Você será minha refeição!". A voz daquele ser saiu quase lânguida de sádico prazer ao dizer tais palavras.

Milo estava extremamente surpreso com tudo aquilo, não conseguia supor tese alguma para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

"Refeição?". Estranhou a declaração, então era isso que aquele monstro queria?

"Não sabe com quem está lidando, monstro... Não preciso de meu cosmo para derrotar um ser inferior como você!". Disse provocativo, jamais terminaria sua existência servindo de alimento para aquele horripilante ser!

"Te farei sofrer, bastardo!". Cada palavra era banhada em ódio e o monstro partiu para cima do cavaleiro.

O Escorpião se colocou em posição de batalha, mesmo que não conseguisse usar seu cosmo aquele ser lhe parecia lento como uma tartaruga, seria fácil derrotá-lo! E o ataque veio, desviou o corpo das garras que tinham o intuito de ferir o peito forte, porém...

"Aaahhh!" Novamente gritou sentindo o abdômen do guerreiro.

"Por quê? Por que mesmo vendo não consegui evitar o ataque?" Pensou vendo o corpo maior passar lentamente a seu lado.

O moreno foi ao chão com as mãos na barriga vendo o sangue novamente tingir o tecido e sua pele.

"Realmente, humanos falam demais... Pelo menos o sabor é bom!" Disse com desdém e superioridade o monstro.

Milo olhou para o lado vendo um galho seco de árvore, então percebeu aquele ser vindo novamente em sua direção, se o atingisse dessa vez provavelmente o mataria! Em movimentos rápidos pegou o galho - que se assemelhava a uma estaca - e então virando o corpo quase sentando no chão já vendo o corpo maior quase em cima de si e então... A improvisada adaga perfurou o abdômen do monstro atravessando o corpo comprido.

Os olhos daquele ser se arregalaram, a dor era absurda! Diante de seus olhos via o azul-arroxeado dos cabelos do humano, no entanto a cor pareceu ficar turva e sentiu as pálpebras pesando, no canto esquerdo dos lábios escuro sangue começou a escorrer.

O cavaleiro ficou surpreso com a cor daquele líquido que saía de dentro do monstro, era um vermelho quase negro e viscoso como nenhum outro que já tivesse visto! Então percebeu o corpo maior caindo para cima de si e o forçou para o lado. Quando novamente fitou aquela horrível face ele já tinha os olhos fechados e não mais respirava.

"Pela deusa...". Murmurou baixinho.

Tudo aquilo parecia totalmente irreal, um universo à parte parecia ter se aberto e levado consigo o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Olhou para os lados completamente perdido, e se houvesse mais daqueles? O que faria se outros fossem mais fortes? E, principalmente: como voltaria para casa?

Ainda atordoado, ergue o corpo que havia caído sentado. Olhou para si: ainda sangrava e o viscoso líquido do outro havia caído sobre si deixando-o completamente imundo.

"A primeira coisa a se fazer é limpar isso!". Disse, decidido a não ficar parado ali apenas esperando a morte chegar na forma de outro monstro.

Caminhou em direção ao rio e com alguns passos alcançou-o. Ajoelhando-se à margem e imergindo as mãos na água límpida que de imediato se tingiu de escarlate, limpou parte da sujeira que ali estava. Começou a esfregar as mãos vigorosamente uma na outra; quando as limpou completamente começou a lavar o rosto para só depois retirar a camisa que usava, mergulhá-la na água esfregando um pouco, e depois levando os ferimentos para também limpá-los.

Concentrado em seu intento, Milo não observava o que acontecia ao redor. O monstro novamente se ergueu cambaleante e então viu o humano à beira do rio, cerrou os olhos, furioso: iria matá-lo nem que fosse a última coisa que faria em vida! E então correu em direção a ele...

Uma corrente de ar tocou o corpo moreno que de pronto olhou para trás, novamente vendo aquele ser, agora mais furioso do que nunca e praticamente em cima de si. Ele ainda estava ferido e com o galho encravado no abdômen.

"Não vai dar tempo...". Concluiu em pensamento, seus movimentos estavam lentos e para piorar a dor pelo corpo parecia crescer a cada instante quase paralisando todos os músculos.

No entanto...

Um chicote de verde intenso cheio de espinhos envolveu o pescoço do monstro, parando-o de imediato e apertando-o com intensidade até que... A cabeça se separou do corpo, ambos caindo ao lado esquerdo do moreno.

"Minha vida é menor do que imaginava...". Pensou atônito após ter visto todos os fatos de sua memória em único lapso.

Ergueu o corpo de pronto, porém o brusco movimento causou forte vertigem e uma pontada de dor na cabeça, forçando-o a curvar um pouco o corpo e turvando a visão do moreno.

"Droga...". Praguejou, odiando ainda mais a situação. Tinha que saber quem o havia ajudado. Seria realmente um aliado? Ou outro monstro também faminto?

Abraçou o próprio corpo usando a braço direito, tentando estancar a hemorragia no abdômen que, assim como a do ombro, ainda jorrava sangue.

Parou completamente atônito! Poderia dizer que nem respirar conseguia! Finalmente viu, vindo em sua direção, o ser que o ajudara! Ele vinha com o chicote na mão direita, caminhando calmamente, e então viu a arma se transformar em uma delicada rosa vermelha.

A visão estava meio confusa, mas finalmente conseguiu focalizar e a primeira coisa que notou foram os olhos dourados, estranhamente profundos e belos, que pareciam hipnotizar de tão intensos!

Conseguiu enfim focar a face, ele possuía longas madeixas prateadas que se moviam devido ao vento suave que soprava, os traços eram muito diferentes do que jazia a seu lado: esse era belo, muito belo, além de se assemelhar mais a um humano. No entanto, percebeu que não o era devido a um par de orelhas cinza-claro que ornava a cabeça do monstro.

Ele continuava a vir em sua direção, então reparou no corpo: estava completamente vestido de branco, com uma camisa sem mangas que deixava à mostra o peito e descia prendendo-se à calça, esta que descia larga e prendia no tornozelo, por cima dela vinha uma espécie de saia que deixava ver completamente a perna coberta pela calça e descia até os pés, calçados com um tipo de sapatilha de mesma cor.

O corpo era esguio e comprido, dando ao ser uma aparência alta que de forma alguma parecia ilusão de óptica! Os movimentos eram quase lânguidos, parecia uma raposa a espreitar sua pequena presa.

Finalmente ele parou, ficando a um metro de distância do humano e fitando-o com curiosidade. Então aquela era a estranha presença que sentira? A aparência era de um simples humano, no entanto sabia que ele não era normal! Sentia isso só em ver aqueles olhos azuis que brilhavam como estrelas. Sorriu maliciosamente, realmente era um belo humano.

Milo estremeceu ao perceber o olhar que lhe era lançado, algo lhe dizia que se tivesse que lutar contra aquele monstro jamais ganharia sem utilizar o seu cosmo - que parecia ter se apagado completamente.

Com cautela o moreno deu um passo para trás, parando ao sentir a água molhar levemente seu tornozelo direito. Não conseguiria fugir, nem lutar, então o que fazer?

"Quem é você? O quer?". Rosnou ameaçadoramente o escorpiano.

"Hummm... Para alguém em seu estado e situação você é muito prepotente, humano...". Disse sorrindo sarcasticamente, analisando o corpo que notou ser muito bonito, mas que sangrava intensamente.

"Obrigado. Agora me diz o que quer?". Falou sem mudar o tom, mantendo o olhar firme nos olhos do outro.

"Vim te ajudar...". Disse, mantendo o mesmo sorriso na face.

"Não preciso da ajuda de um mons...". Interrompeu a palavra no meio, não devia provocar o ser do qual nada sabia e que por isso não podia dimensionar o poder.

O belo monstro sorriu.

"Realmente sou um monstro. Sou um Youkai, conhecido como Raposa Kurama Youko... E o que pretende fazer, sozinho, aqui no Makai? Logo se tornará comida de um youkai mais forte do que aquele ali...". Disse estranhamente sereno.

Milo encarou aquele ser... Kurama, ele tentava aparentar confiança e tranqüilidade, porém aqueles olhos dourados mais pareciam com os de um caçador astuto o suficiente para querer enganar seu alvo.

"Obrigado pela ajuda, mas eu a dispenso". Disse em tom moderado.

Nesse momento o escorpião sentiu as pernas enfraquecendo como se fosse ao chão, tudo ao redor girou e tornou-se nebuloso, as cores se misturando em velocidade absurda, sentiu a força fugindo-lhe completamente do corpo, o qual começou a cair para trás...

Sentiu uma forte mão segurando-lhe pela mão direita que se esticara no movimento, e em um solavanco o corpo foi puxado impedindo que caísse na água... Notou um delicioso perfume silvestre entrando em suas narinas e então percebeu o contato do tecido e da pele macia do youkai contra seu peito nu...

Milo estava envolto pelo braço direito do youkai, os corpos estavam completamente colados e seus sentidos se misturavam. A mão esquerda de Kurama foi de encontro ao rosto moreno, tocando a maçã da face, delicadamente passando as unhas sobre a pele com leveza.

"E o que vai fazer em relação ao veneno que corre em suas veias... A saliva daquele youkai que acabei de matar é venenosa, e poucas pessoas nesse mundo conhecem o antídoto e... Você está nos braços de uma delas...". As palavras saíam quase sádicas e cheias de luxúria, murmuradas próximo ao ouvido do cavaleiro.

"Hummm...". Não conseguia responder, mas sentia em suas entranhas, que queimavam e ardiam, que tudo aquilo era verdade.

"Não... Não deixarei que um espécime tão belo e raro morra assim... Você será **_meu_**!".

As palavras soaram sádicas e cruéis aos ouvidos do Escorpião, porém ele não conseguiu protestar. Tudo lhe pareceu mais distante e não conseguia mais discernir os sons ou as cores, e novamente a consciência deixou seu corpo.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Forte latejar na cabeça... Novamente os olhos azuis foram se abrindo de imediato a mão direita foi de encontro à dolorida cabeça fazendo os dedos entrelaçarem-se nos fios azul-arroxeados.

Sob seu corpo notou uma macia superfície que exalava uma almiscarada fragrância, olhou para os lados vendo um luxuoso lençol vermelho que lembrava o cetim, no entanto muito mais macio, então notou que por cima do próprio corpo o mesmo tecido se fazia presente até próximo ao umbigo. Remexeu-se um pouco, notando que estava completamente nu.

"Merda! Onde estou?". Praguejou ao se sentar, apoiando ambas as mãos nos lençóis atrás do corpo.

Olhou ao redor fino acortinado, também vermelho, dessa vez semitransparente que envolvia o leito, e devido a ele não conseguia ver o outro lado. Levou as mãos à cintura segurando lençol e então erguendo o corpo. Notou que seus ferimentos estavam cobertos por limpas ataduras brancas.

A mão esquerda do moreno continuou prendendo o tecido, impedindo que sua nudez ficasse exposta enquanto a outra foi tocar o acortinado, puxando-o com delicadeza até que este se abriu.

Os belos olhos do moreno fitaram o que havia ao redor, os pés descalços tocaram o solo encarpetado e macio. As paredes eram de pedra escura, no entanto não era um quarto comum, elas curvavam-se formando uma grande caverna da qual não conseguia encontrar a saída ao olhar para os lados. Velas bruxuleavam iluminando o local, mas apenas dando luz para criar uma penumbra suave, e os castiçais que as erguiam em tríade em alguns pontos eram os únicos moveis além da cama.

Milo deu mais alguns passos, fitando tudo em busca de detalhes que lhe fugiram na primeira observação. Uma grande estalagmite surgia do chão próximo à parede em um dado local que lhe pareceu mais claro do que o resto da caverna, então guiou o olhar para cima percorrendo toda a parede, que devia ter uns cinco metros ou mais. Lá no alto finalmente viu a única saída possível... Um buraco que devia ter no máximo oitenta centímetros de diâmetro.

"Mas que...". Praguejou baixinho, calando-se antes de terminar a frase.

_"Como vou sair daqui?"._ Pensou, baixando novamente o olhar voltando a rastrear o que havia ao redor.

"Aliás, como mesmo vim parar aqui?". Perguntou a si mesmo em um misto de espanto e curiosidade.

Tentava puxar da memória os fatos, mas não conseguia se lembrar de algo que lhe desse uma pista. Recomeçou a caminhar, havia acordado em um mundo estranho, fora atacado por um monstro... Depois...

"Quem cuidou de mim? Quem me prendeu aqui?". Perguntava-se baixinho, e novamente sentou na cama deixando a leve cortina tocar seus ombros.

Afundou a face em ambas as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas. Aquela viagem havia se transformado em um pesadelo! E, por Zeus, não conseguia encontrar uma saída! Estava preste a entrar em desespero!

Uma linda figura se formou na escuridão de sua mente... Belos cabelos lisos de um azul-petróleo esplêndido, olhos de um azul-gelo estonteante e face tão perfeita e pura como a de um anjo...

"Meu amigo Kamus... Parece que não vou conseguir cumprir minha promessa...". Concluiu baixinho e triste, olhando para as próprias mãos.

Um barulho... Milo sobressaltou-se novamente, segurando o lençol junto ao corpo com a mão esquerda e erguendo-se em um pulo. Então viu... Um vulto branco que descia pelo buraco, e então a figura pousou lindamente de pé, os cabelos cor da lua moviam-se, depois parando perfeitamente alinhados.

"Um youkai... Kurama!" Milo murmurou as primeiras palavras dizendo o nome do outro em tom mais elevado, de pronto sentindo uma forte pontada na cabeça que o obrigou a colocar a mão livre sobre ela e novamente sentar nos lençóis.

A raposa sorriu ao ver o humano, ele era tão lindo! Aquela bela pele morena era tentadora, sentia ânsia de marcá-la e mostrar que aquele ali seria só seu! Os longos cachos de cor exótica serviam de espetacular moldura para aquela face desconcertantemente bonita e... Sim, aquele lençol vermelho combinava perfeitamente com ele como se escarlate fosse a sua cor.

"Ahhh... Humano, não seja tolo. Teu corpo ainda não expulsou todo o veneno, isso leva algum tempo". Falou, aproximando-se de seu pequeno bichinho de estimação.

Com um olhar furioso o escorpiano o fitou, os belos orbes azuis demonstrando o mais puro ódio e fúria!

"'Humano', 'humano'! Pare de me chamar assim! Tenho nome!". Disse com em tom mais elevado, as palavras daquele youkai soavam como se fosse apenas um objeto, um ser sem valor e isso irritava profundamente.

"Como é arredio... Não te chamo pelo nome por que ainda não o disse a mim...". Parou a frente do moreno, cruzando os braços e observando atentamente, analisando cada pequeno detalhe da face e do corpo bem trabalhado enquanto esperava a reação dele, mantendo sua feição séria, quase intimidadora.

"...Milo, meu nome é Milo de Escorpião...". Pensara em responder grosseiramente, porém poderia ser muito perigoso e as palavras saíram mais suavemente do que o planejado.

"Então...". Kurama abaixou, agachando-se, e por isso ficando um pouco mais baixo que o outro.

"... Milo. Vamos esclarecer a situação. Não sei como você veio parar no meio do Makai, isso é um mistério que não pretendo desvendar. No entanto você, como simples humano, não pode viver sozinho aqui. Como deve ter percebido, humanos aqui nada mais são do que alimento...". Os olhos dourados da raposa estavam fixos nos azuis do cavaleiro, demonstrando firmeza e confiança, mostrando que não havia mentiras naquelas palavras.

"... Mas convenhamos, seria um grande desperdício deixar que esse belo corpo fosse estraçalhado por um youkai qualquer... Por isso a partir de agora você é meu. Ficará sob meus cuidados, vou te alimentar e cuidar dessas feridas. Se deixei alguma dúvida você não tem escolha, sair dessa caverna é impossível para você então simplesmente aceite seu destino!". A feição do youkai não mudou, continuando naturalmente superior e soberba.

Um grande furor surgiu no âmago do cavaleiro, espalhando-se por todo o corpo a ponto de corar a face de pura raiva. Estava sendo tratado como um animal, como se não tivesse vontade própria, iria esganar aquele maldito ser!

"**_Como ousa?_**". Perguntou o moreno, quase bufando. Fez menção de erguer o corpo, mas...

Em um movimento, rápido Kurama foi de encontro ao outro forçando o tronco do cavaleiro para trás e fazendo o dorso bonito a ir de encontro ao macio colchão.

Quando deu por si, Milo já tinha o outro em cima de si, ele apoiava ambas as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça, o joelho esquerdo do youkai estava entre suas pernas e o outro estava do lado de sua perna esquerda, prendendo-a ali.

Em gesto rápido, as mãos de Milo foram de encontro ao peito de Kurama no intuito de jogá-lo longe, porém a pequena força humana que possuía não era capaz de afastar aquele ser que, apesar de impedir que saísse, não o tocava.

"Sai de cima de mim!". Falou irritado, forçando novamente sem sucesso.

"Realmente... Selvagem...". A voz da bela raposa estava impregnada de luxúria lasciva, e os belos olhos dourados cerraram-se levemente brilhando de forma predadora.

"... Hummmm... Prefiro assim, será um grande prazer te domar!" E então sorriu sadicamente.

Milo estremeceu completamente. Aquele monstro só poderia estar brincando! Ele não faria realmente aquilo... Faria?

"_Zeus... Athena... Kamus... Uma ajuda agora seria boa_!". Pensou sentindo o peito apertar. O coração parecia oprimido, principalmente ao lembrar do amigo, aquele cavaleiro de aparência tão fria era sempre seu salvador nos momentos em que aprontava, agora o adorável amigo não estava a seu lado e nada poderia fazer.

Novamente tentou desvencilhar-se de Kurama forçando os braços e movendo as pernas, no entanto o ato foi inútil servindo apenas para descobrir as pernas bronzeadas e roliças, ficando assim o lençol a cobrir apenas o sexo do cavaleiro.

A raposa Youko fitou a face do moreno, ele havia enrubescido levemente provavelmente devido à raiva, os lábios carnudos estava entreabertos puxando o ar com força e um pouco acelerado. Não entendia o porque de um simples humano estar lhe despertando tais desejos, mais iria consumá-los a todo custo!

Habilmente, Kurama pegou a mão direita que o tocava segurando com firmeza o pulso e levando-o de encontro aos lençóis escarlates, depois fazendo o mesmo com a outra mão, prendendo assim ambos os braços de seu humano. A perna esquerda da raposa moveu-se para frente tocando a região mais sensível do cavaleiro e forçando apenas um pouco aquele lugar.

"Se você for bonzinho vai ser bom para os dois...".

Aos poucos Kurama foi vencendo a distância que os separava, aproximando as faces... Até que finalmente parou a dois centímetros da face que havia virado para o lado, então aproveitou as posições para lamber a maçã daquele rosto perfeito.

"Huummm... Delicioso!". Murmurou com concupiscência.

"Se a pele é assim... Imaginar o resto me faz ter ainda mais vontade...". Falou baixinho ao ouvido do escorpiano mordendo levemente o lóbulo direito e apertando mais a perna sobre o sexo de Milo.

"Hummm...". Um pequeno murmúrio escapou rouco dos lábios do moreno e ele imediatamente odiou-se por isso.

Lentamente, o cavaleiro sentiu o peso do corpo do youkai sobre o seu. Ainda tinha as mãos presas e agora, devido àquele corpo, tinha seus movimentos ainda mais limitados. Não sabia o que fazer, jamais imaginara que sua aventura terminasse assim!

_"Mesmo que os dragões fossem apenas moinhos de ventos (1)... Eu gostaria de conhecê-los... Deuses... Isso é tão errado assim?"._ Perguntou-se em pensamento, fechando os olhos com a ingênua esperança de que quando os abrisse estaria em sua casa no santuário de Athena.

Os lábios da raposa percorreram o pescoço moreno, beijando, lambendo e mordendo com lascívia, deixando a região avermelhada pelo contato já agressivo. Estava inebriado demais com aquele sabor, não conseguiria parar nem racionalizar sobre seus atos, afinal não era normal um youkai de sua estirpe se envolver de tal maneira com um reles humano, mas... Isso não tinha importância!

Milo mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos com força e afundando a cabeça no macio colchão. Queria lutar mas não conseguia, então decidiu não dar àquele maldito ser a satisfação de ouvi-lo gemer de dor!

As mãos de Kurama libertaram as do humano que não mais forçava para se libertar, estranhou quando percebeu que todo o corpo moreno parou de se mover e ergueu a cabeça com uma expressão interrogativa. Sorriu ao fitar o outro que se agarrava aos lençóis de olhos fechados mordendo o próprio lábio.

"Pretende se fazer de indiferente?". Perguntou em tom moderado com uma pitada de ironia sádica na voz. Então, usando todas as longas unhas da mão direita, tocou a face esquerda começando a descer lentamente...

"Saiba que não é algo possível... Ignorar Kurama Youko...". Disse sorrindo quase sadicamente, continuando em seu intento e tocando o peito bronzeado sem obter reação do humano.

Agora a faminta boca do youkai foi de encontro ao peito forte, tomando o mamilo esquerdo enquanto a mão massageava o outro, apertando-o com desejo. A língua atrevida tocou a pele quente, circulando o local acariciado que logo em seguida foi sugado.

Com mais força, Milo mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo o gemido que ficou preso em sua garganta, e as mãos se fecharam ainda mais contra o tecido macio. Esperava que o monstro lhe tocasse de forma agressiva e dolorosa, mas o que acontecia era totalmente diferente!

"Athena...". Pensou, sentindo o corpo aquecer.

Não deixaria! Não se permitiria!

"Não! Não! Não!". Era o que dizia a racionalidade, porém o corpo ia a contraposto, desejando cada vez mais aquele corpo quase humano, dizendo para tocá-lo, mas não se entregaria tão facilmente!

A língua curiosa da raposa percorreu todo o peito bem trabalhado indo de um mamilo ao outro, tomando agora o direito, e a mão esquerda de Kurama começou a descer pelo corpo forte abaixo do seu.

Milo estremeceu ao sentir a mão quase a tocar-lhe o desejo que despontava a contragosto. "Qual seria o sabor daqueles lábios?" Se perguntou em pensamento, repreendendo-se logo em seguida.

E então sentiu o toque na parte interna da sua coxa esquerda, arqueando as costas e afundando-se mais nos lençóis. Por mais que tentasse negar, não era possível esconder toda sua excitação, o próprio corpo denunciava-o, e até mesmo os longos fios prateados a lhe tocar eram perfeitos!

"Deusa...". Chamou em um murmúrio, abrindo os olhos e fitando o alto do domo escarlate.

Novamente os lábios do youkai saíram do lugar, subindo lentamente deixando um úmido rastro, indo agora de encontro ao lóbulo da orelha direita que logo foi mordido levemente.

"Não quero te provocar dor... Quero te ouvir gemer de prazer...". A voz de Kurama era rouca, sensual e lânguida, carregada do mais puro desejo carnal.

Então a mão que acariciava a parte interna da coxa morena tomou a ereção nua; de imediato o corpo bonito arqueou para trás e os lábios cantaram a libidinosa canção.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...". Gemeu longamente Milo, sem ser capaz de conter o tom elevado.

"Huummm... Assim mesmo... Lindo...". Murmurou sensualmente, iniciando o movimento de sobe e desce com a mão.

Os olhos azuis fixaram-se nos dourados em um misto de ódio e desejo, as mãos liberaram o lençol escarlate, a esquerda indo de encontro à camisa branca e a direita à nuca do youkai, prendendo os fios bonitos e puxando-o para si.

Kurama não conseguiu esconder o espanto quando teve os lábios atacados de forma faminta pelo humano, a língua penetrou com tanta avidez que de imediato não conseguiu reagir, mas logo seguindo o ritmo forte da carícia.

As línguas brigavam pelo posto de dominante, bailando em busca do sabor do outro em uma dança luxuriosa banhada em soberba, fazendo as salivas se misturarem, difundindo a deliciosa sensação. Não tardou e um leve gosto de sangue pôde ser sentindo em meio ao toque que parecia não ter fim, até que o ar faltou aos pulmões e os lábios se separaram.

Os seres se encararam por longos segundos. Milo não sabia o que fazer estava confuso demais com tudo que acontecera em tão pouco tempo e não conseguia compreender a própria reação.

"Meu humano... Milo... Você é uma caixinha de surpresas e muito gostoso...". Disse com luxúria Kurama Youko apertando mais o sexo do moreno.

"Aaahhhh...". Arfou com a intensificação, fechando os olhos e deixando a cabeça pender para frente, tocando o peito do outro.

O aroma daquela pele era o de plantas silvestres igualmente inebriante e excitante, Milo não conseguiu resistir encostando os lábios naquele local logo em seguida, mordendo levemente.

"Huuummmm... Isso, meu humano...". Kurama estava tomado pela surpresa, não esperava ser correspondido tão rapidamente, e pelo que percebia aquele humano era tão quente quanto ele mesmo.

Um pequeno ruído chamou a atenção do youkai, o barulho vinha de fora. Pareciam passos de alguém se aproximando.

"Kurama...". Então ouviu a voz de um integrante do seu grupo, mas não pretendia dar atenção àquele fato.

"Não pare...". Murmurou para o humano que havia voltado sua atenção para a origem do chamado.

"Kurama... É Yomi novamente...". Insistiu.

Os dourados olhos do youkai cerraram-se ameaçadoramente.

"Irei acabar com aquele idiota...". Disse entre dentes soltando o sexo de Milo e se erguendo em hábeis movimentos.

"Volto logo para continuarmos...". Murmurou sem olhar para o moreno, então saltando para cima e deixando o recinto.

Os olhos azuis do escorpiano brilhavam em estranheza, estava completamente só, excitado e deitado sobre lençóis escarlates olhando para onde a raposa havia ido. Deixou-se cair deitado levando ambas as mãos à face, escondendo-a completamente.

"Meu Zeus... O que eu estava fazendo?". Perguntou-se, odiando cada reação que tivera.

"Não posso ficar aqui e virar escravo sexual daquele monstro!" Falou erguendo-se em um pulo e jogando o lençol para o lado. Iria sair dali a qualquer custo!

_**oooOOOooo**_

Kurama vinha pulando de árvore em árvore retornando para sua toca, pensando que um dia iria realmente acabar com aquele maldito ser que fazia parte de seu bando. Atrapalhá-lo justo no momento em que o humano começava a retribuir as carícias! Em um pulo adentrou o local.

"Voltei...". Falou, mas não continuou olhando ao redor.

Tudo estava vazio, não sentia a presença do moreno de belas madeixas azuis, porém o cheiro era forte como se tivesse abandonado o local há pouco tempo.

"Mas como?". Murmurou olhando para tudo ao redor, então vendo a estalagmite que subia até quase o teto. Aproximou-se e percebeu vários pontos cavados, como se tivesse sofrido o contado com uma pontiaguda pedra. Também notara a presença de sangue, mostrando que a subida não havia sido fácil.

"Realmente uma caixinha de surpresas...". Murmurou irado, saltando novamente para cima.

Milo corria desesperadamente, indo ao máximo que seu corpo humano permitia, mas nem de longe alcançado sua velocidade de cavaleiro. Das pontas dos dedos, pegas gotas de sangue rolavam, mas não se importava tinha que sumir o mais rápido possível, pois, sabia, logo aquela maldita raposa estaria em seu encalço.

Corria em meio a uma mata densa, os galhos cortavam-lhe levemente as faces fazendo surgir vergões vermelhos e doloridos, mas o que chamou mais a atenção do moreno foi um som que vinha distante, como se estivesse sendo perseguido.

"Droga!". Praguejou em pensamento, não esperava que fosse tão rápido, Kurama estava logo atrás e se aproximando em alta velocidade.

"Desse jeito não conseguirei...". Falou dando mais alguns passos, saindo em uma infértil clareira onde apenas o solo marrom claríssimo existia completamente nu.

Não parou de correr até que se deparou com um enorme precipício, a queda era enorme mesmo para um cavaleiro, não dava pra pular! Um novo ruído e olhou para a mata, Kurama pulara agilmente saindo para a clareira com seu chicote de espinhos na mão direita.

Milo recuou alguns passos até que sentiu uma pequena pedra cedendo com seu peso, mostrando que se desse mais algum passo cairia. Engoliu seco ao notar o irado olhar dourado em sua direção.

"Humano... O que pensa que está fazendo?". Perguntou cerrando os olhos de maneira ameaçadora.

"Nem vem! Não volto pra lá nem morto!". Falou com firmeza.

"Acho que já deixei bem claro que você não tem opção!". Rosnou a raposa, Não queria fazer movimentos bruscos, sabia que se aquele humano chegasse ao solo não sobreviveria.

Milo olhou para trás, não pretendia se suicidar, mas se havia alguma possibilidade era aquela...

"Não mesmo...?" Disse, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

"NÃO!". Kurama gritou.

No entanto, era tarde de mais: o moreno dera o último passo e o corpo bonito pendia para trás, as madeixas onduladas dum azul maravilhoso moviam-se encobrindo parte da face do cavaleiro, deixando os olhos à mostra, revelando pavor quanto à incerteza.

Rapidamente a raposa deixou o local onde estava usando seu chicote, não seria assim tão fácil escapar!

Uma horrível dor no punho esquerdo e Milo se viu dependurado, sentindo o sangue escorrer por seu braço, olhando para cima e vendo os malditos espinhos perfurando sua pele.

"Você não irá escapar!". Kurama falou, deitado no solo com o braço direito esticado, fazendo as bonitas madeixas prateadas caírem em cascata que imitava a lua em magnitude, e os olhos brilhavam como o sol impiedoso.

"Não...". Murmurou Milo, sentindo o corpo se mover para cima devagar.

Os olhos fecharam-se mais uma vez. Lembranças tomaram-lhe a mente. Inevitavelmente, a face amiga se formou com seu sorriso tímido e discreto, aquela beleza gélida, no entanto agradável...

"Kamus...". Sussurrou abrindo novamente os olhos.

"Vou voltar!". Falou decidido, levando a mão direita ao chicote e segurando-o com firmeza, ferindo a palma dessa. Os pés foram de encontro à parede firmando o corpo, puxando com força e ficando como se estivesse em pé na vertical.

"Aahhh...". Kurama murmurou de dor ao sentir o solavanco. Por mais que fosse forte, aquela posição não lhe permitia segurar por muito tempo.

"Não serei seu escravo!". Afirmou convicto o moreno.

"Você não ousaria... Irá morrer!". Afirmou entre os dentes Kurama, sentindo uma pedra ceder próximo a seu peito. Poderia cair a qualquer momento!

Os lábios do escorpiano se transmutaram em um sorriso de superioridade.

"Sou Milo de Escorpião... Desafiar é comigo mesmo...". Falou e puxou com toda a força que tinha.

Novamente as madeixas azul-arroxeadas se moveram e o corpo forte começou a cair de costas, sentindo o vento forte.

"NÃOOOO!". Gritou Kurama, erguendo-se em um pulo e vendo seu humano cair.

"Vou te pegar de volta!" Murmurou dando as costas para o desfiladeiro.

Milo sorria enquanto caía. Mesmo que ainda não tivesse seu cosmo, poderia lutar! Perguntava-se se realmente poderia voltar para o Santuário e para Kamus... Então sentiu galhos lhe tocando de maneira dolorosa, alguns eram grossos, mas se quebravam devido a seu peso e velocidade, mas não sem causar danos a seu corpo e consciência que parecia cada vez distante.

A dor era dilacerante, não conseguia definir nada ao redor. Sentiu o corpo envolto por cipós que o prendiam como se estivesse deitado com as pernas um pouco acima do nível da cabeça, que pendia para trás formando uma bonita cascata arroxeada e cacheada.

Os olhos nublados conseguiram focalizar um ser que se aproximava, com belas e imponentes asas brancas, um corpo longo e esguio e uma face quase fria, no entanto bela e serenar.

"Um anjo...". Murmurou, e novamente a consciência deixou seu corpo, sendo abraçado pela fria escuridão...

Continua...

_**oooOOOooo**_

Nota:

01 - Essa é uma referência ao famoso livro 'Dom Quixote de la Mancha' do espanhol Miguel de Cervantes, onde o personagem principal "luta" contra um moinho de vendo afirmando que ele é um dragão.

Bom, mais um capítulo.

Sei que estou demorando na atualização, mas tá meio complicado escrever ultimamente... Eu queria um Milo indefeso, por isso retirei o cosmo dele. Imagina... Não ia da pra fazer a cena do amasso e todo o resto se o Milo usasse a Agulha Escarlate!

Obrigada por ler, espero que esteja gostando!

Aiko Hosokawa 13/05/06, 10:58 AM


End file.
